Vaas the Impaler
by Poptarts0339
Summary: Pornographic photographer Claire finds herself trapped in a crappy shack with little to no memory of how. How will she handle her situation and, more importantly, How will she allow herself to be handled? Be advised. This is bdsm smut. There will be blood. There will be gunplay. There will be noncon.
1. One Tough Customer

Pitch black. Then came lighter shades of dark. She could feel a stinging pain behind her eyelids. The light became unbearable and she moved to sheild her eyes. This action was met with a creaking sound but no movement. She could hear a muffled voice. It was getting louder and the light was becoming more intrusive.

**Who's shouting? ****_Where the_**** hell-**

"I'm only gonna ask you one more time before I blow your pretty little head off. What is your name?"

"Who-" she opened her eyes just enough to see a blurry figure beyond her eyelashes. She moved to cover her eyes but was reminded of her condition by the same creaking as before.

"I'm getting real fucking itchy" a cold metal muzzle pressed directly against her temple. Her eyes snapped open and she groaned as the light poured into them.

"I'm Claire, Where am I? Who...?" she said through clenched teeth. With her eyes open but not yet adjusted she could partially make out the figure before her. He was a suprisingly small man considering the powerful voice she had heard before. About 5"9 though with him crouching over her it was a bit hard to be exact. His skin, she noted was about 3 shades lighter than hers which came as no suprise. His thick spanish accent made a good match to it. She had a few more seconds to note the deep red scar that ran across his brow before she recieved a slap.

"Do they teach you to stare where you're from, Chickadee?" tears welled in the corners of her eyes.

**I am not going to cry in front of this dick **she half demanded and half pleaded to herself

"Answer me, baby" He said in a sickeningly sweet voice, still holding the pistol to her skull.

"Where the FUCK am I?" whap! She felt the pistol collide with her cheek nearly knocking the chair she was restrained in over. The metallic flavor in her mouth came as no suprise though she was given no time to spit it out.

"Alright, looks like they don't teach you pretty little girls good manners anymore so we're going to play a little game." he grabbed her gently by the chin "It's called 'Master Says'" He smiled at his own words, knowing they disgusted her. "The rules are, do what I say or you FUCKING DIE! You like that Claire?" with barely a pause in his movement he quickly pulled her head back and pressed the gun the side of her skull, this time with enough pressure to bruise.

"Master says, swallow"

She shook in the chair, throwing herself back and forth. This did nothing. It didn't even losen his grip on her head. He removed the gun from her head and placed it between her legs, Tucking the bussiness end of the barrel firmly between her stiffening thighs. He kept pressing until the front sight was forced firmly and coldly against her bare flesh. The sensation of cold metal between her legs suprised her in more ways than one and the knowing look in his chaotic eyes told her that she had not kept it a secret.

**WHERE THE HELL IS MY UNDERWEAR **

He slowly shifted the pistol in circles, watching her expression change from fear and anger to embarrassment and frustration. For a moment he stopped. Their eyes met and he could tell she wanted to kill him. He let go of her jaw and she opened her mouth to spit. As a not so friendly reminder, he pressed the front sight of his gun directly onto her clit.

She swallowed immediatley. The taste made her want to gag but the feeling of all that blood going down her throat was the worst thing she could imagine. For now.

"Good girl" He croutched down on his heels, making his face less than one inch from hers. Moist alcohol and cigarette scented breath poured over her.

**Don't you dare touch me you piece of shit!**

She felt him retract the gun from between her lips. As he pinned her down with his eyes, he held it up to his face.

"Claire, claire, claire." he repeated, holding the now moist muzzle up to his nose. "It smells like you got a bit excited!" finishing with a laugh. He brought his hand up to her cheek and brushed away a small thread of her black hair. She could smell something familiar on him but it was overwhelming. Swiftly he popped up and spun on his heels.

"You're gunna like it here" he boasted.

"Fuck you!" she shouted from behind him.

"If I don't kill you first!" with that, he was gone.


	2. Contemplation

As soon as he closed the door she began searching the room with bloodshot eyes.

**Where the hell am I?**

The last thing she could recall was boating out to an island for the photoshoot. She couldn't remember how she had gotten here or where her models were. After a frustrating attempt to remember anything more she gave up. She took note of everything. Besides her and the chair, the room was basically empty. About two feet from her a brand new pair of handcuffs hung from a rusty bent nail. That was about it. It was a small room about 10 by 12. A single light bulb hung from its wire in the center. Though the room was dim, she could tell it was daylight by the light pushing through the thick blankets that covered the windows. They weren't only on the windows though. Thick blankets of various sizes and patterns coverd every inch of the walls. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment as she made a disturbing realization.

**Please tell me those aren't for sound proofing.**

Just as she decided to escape at all costs, the door creaked open. Assuming it was her captor and taking advantage of the sound proof break, she began shouting.

**These walls were meant to keep SOMEONE from hearing.**

It was who she was expecting but not what she was expecting. Within one second of her screaming her captor had thrown the door closed behind him, stomped over to her, and slammed his hand down over her already sore mouth. Was that... Fear in his eyes? In his remarkably sunlight green eyes? His hand she noticed was rough and cut. She could taste blood and nicotine on his palm. She moaned in pain and for a second she thought she saw a smirk tug at the corner of his mouth. It vanished twice as quick as it appeared when she heard rapid furious knocking at the door.

with a deep sigh, he released her mouth. He grabbed her painfully by the hair and leaned in close, pressing his lips against her ear.

"Good fucking job."

It sounded more like a snarl than anything else. Though none of those words required tounge she felt the tip of his slide over her ear lobe just for a second as his teeth pressed into her cartilage. His hot alchoholic breath felt like venom on her skin. She shivered as it slid down the back of her neck making her hair stand on end. Shoving her back a little, he went for the door, Opening it just enough to stick his head out. She allowed her head to hang down, shrouded by a matted black forest of hair.

"WHAT?"

"Vaas, who's in there?" said an unfamiliar voice.

"My girl. I'm keeping her for a while."

"The girl from the ship? You said we could have her." It hit her all at once.

The boat! My crew! Oh god where the fuck am I? Her captors voice snapped her back to the moment.

"I fucking lied, okay?" he growled "If you got a problem with that, I got a solution." he reached for the gun holstered on his belt. "you can have the boy."

"He's dead already."

"Thats your problem." Claire heard the door slam.

She could feel the vibrations of his boots coming towards her slower than before. Every time he took a step she felt her heat beat harder. He seemed tired. Or perhaps, frustrated. There would be no way for her to tell the difference. One small click broke his stride. The room lit up by the feeble flickering bulb. She shakily rose her head up for a moment but only enought to see his filthy boots standing perfectly still about two feet away.

"You know, baby" he started "You American girls always get your way. You use your pussy to control your men but I know what you really need. Trust me baby, we're gunna have a little fun."

Having him this close and possibly pissed caused her to flinch and shut her eyes. She wasn't met with a slap as she expected.

"Keep your fucking hands off me." she ventured. All she heard was a metallic clink.

"I am gunna LOVE taking you down a peg." He cooed at her.

The handcuffs...

With no other game plan or way of escape. All she could think was...

"Vaas..."


	3. Punishment?

Vaas turned around for a moment. He stood perfectly still with his back to her for what seemed like minutes. When she called to him again he said nothing but calmly paced over to her. Something was off. Something was definitely off. When he was about one foot away he lifted his leg and kicked the chair into the wall. Luckily it wasn't too far off but she bit her lip as her head colided with the hard wood behind her.

"I'm sorry Claire, did I miss something? Are we fucking besties now?"

"Vaas I..." she started. Her lips were stained red with blood.

"Who the fuck gave you the right to say my name? Huh?" He was walking towards her again. His arms went around either side of her and his hands snaked their way into her hair. For a moment it felt romantic. Just as before, his lips were against her ear. "I OWN you. You are MINE. We are not equals, chicka. We are not friends. You call me Master." Her eyes started to tear up again. "Got it?"

"Yes, sir." She said with an almost sturdy voice.

"I'm sorry?"

"Yes... Master." The words made her sick.

Once his dominance had been asserted, he became very gentle. Claire almost took this as a chance to fight back until she realized how dangerous it was that he could switch emotions just like that. Calmly, he pulled a knife from his side pocket.

**You fucking prick! I said what you wanted!**

"Please dont! Please, please, please! I'm sorry! I won't misbehave! Vaas! Master! Fuck!"

He flipped the knife open and grabbed her wrist, holding it down hard enough to give her splinters. She was thrashing for her life. She tried kicking her legs for the first time since she'd woken up but found that they were bound as well. As he put the pocket knife closer to her she just closed her eyes and waited. The blade slipped under her wrist restraints and she was free, from the waist up at least.

"Thanks." She said flatly, feeling like an moron both for her idiotic stationary rampage and for her inclination to thank a psycho who kidnapped her for giving her back half of her freedom. He smiled like an angel, then he seized both of her wrists and handcuffed them tight enough to make her squeal. Still smiling he kneeled down to cut her leg restraints. Claire felt she knew better than to try anything crazy with him by now but her survival instinct wouldnt let her submiss. She tounged the bloody lump on the inside of her cheek as a sore reminder of what may come next.

As soon as her legs were free, she acted. While Vaas still kneeled in front of her she kicked him square in the jaw with her bare foot. Expecting that that would have been more effective, Claire didn't have a second step to the plan. She saw Vaas' head tilt back quite a bit from the force. On shaking legs she stood and ran for the door. It was still daylight which would make escape difficult. She had already made it out of the front door when she felt a tug on her ankle.

"Get the fuck off of me! Stay away from me you fucking freak!" she held the door frame and kicked at his arm. Vaas caught her other foot in his hand. Her feet were swept out from under her, Her head bounced on the dusty wood planks outside of the shack, and everything faded.

She awoke lying flat on her back in the middle of the room. Vaas' looming figure blocked the light from the bulb.

"Now, you've stressed me out. I won't let you forget your cute little stunt. Make me forgive you, Claire." He grabbed the chain between her handcuffs and pulled her to her feet. He then took her previous place in the chair. "Kneel." he said, sitting like a king in his throne. She eyed the door.

"Whats out there, baby, is a whole lot worse than anything I could do with you." He grabbed at his belt buckle and immediately she knew how he wanted her to apologize. Her head was swimming thanks to her brilliant escape plan but still she shifted toward the door unsure of what to do. Before she could get remotely close to it he pulled his gun from the holster.

"Kneel." he whispered with one hand on his belt buckle and the other on the trigger. She got on her knees where she was. "Now crawl." He wispered again.

**What the fuck?**

"No." Vaas cocked his pistol and took aim again. She did as she was told but in a reluctant and unsteady manner. Her hips jutting out with each movement. He raised his pistol to her eye level. With her wrist bound by handcuffs she had just enough room to do exactly what she knew he expected. With wide eyes and unstaedy breath she stumbled back to where she was and restarted. Though this wasn't the prime environment for it given the hard dirty floor beneath her, she had done this quite a few times for her photography. She usually just handled the camera but considering her slender body type she was able to lead by example for the newer models.

"Come." He demanded shifting his left hand from his head and pointing at the ground beneath him. She did as she was told, slinking her back low with each stride to emphasize her ass. Her knees scraped the ground painfully. Each break in the wood caused more and more cuts. Though the distance was short, she could barely stand it. Vaas seemed more than pleased with her display, gracelessy tugging his belt out of its loops. When she had finally finished she noticed a large bulge in his pants.

**I'm gunna choke! I'm gunna choke and- oh god I can't do this!**

With shakey hands shackled together, she reached for his zipper. He laughed at her. Such a sweet laugh. It made her want to vomit.

"You are so greedy! You think I would give you a treat for what you did?" He slapped her. Hard. She fell to one side but was picked up imediatley and straddled across his lap face down. He pulled on her hair to bring her up to his mouth. Again that sweet voice wispered in her ear. "I'm gunna be fair, chicka. You get 5 lashes for that bullshit you put me through and another 5 for every time you forget to call me 'Master'. Count with me!"

He pulled up the end of her dress. He reholsterd his gun, folded the belt in half, and tightened his grip on it. Claire was stammering for words to get him to change his mind.

"One." The first hit felt like she'd been bitten. He wasn't holding back at all.

"Two." Just as hard as the first one. Tears were welling up in the corners of her eyes.

"Three." She yelped like a dog. Beneath her the could feel his already hard cock twitching against her stomach. Her body betrayed her. She became frightfully aware of the wetness between her legs. So did he.

"Four!" He hit her twice as hard as before which she had no idea was possible. Her ass was already welting up. Long red strokes rose up across her skin. She continued to cry but more out of embarrassment than anything else. Claires legs were getting wetter and the welts on her ass became more and more sensitive with each hit.

"Five." He hummed in her ear. Her nails dug into his thigh and she moaned with anticipation for the next hit. It never came. He started laughing hysterically. Too embarassed to look up at him she quietly asked.

"Vaa... Master, is... That all?"


	4. Regret

**What the hell am I saying?**

"What was that, baby?" he breathed. Feigning eroticism to mock her.

Vaas grabbed her by the hair and tilted her head away from his lap and toward his face. He leaned to her until his lips barely touched hers and hissed.

"Do you want more?" She could taste rum in his words. His eyes were like sunlight peeking through Poison Ivy. His tounge appeard from between those parted lips as a tease but against better judgment she acted. Without thinking it through she forced her mouth against his. His kiss was more violent than passionate. His left hand clawed at the flesh of her back while his right became more and more entangled in her hair. Teeth knawed at her lips and his tounge teased her mouth. He bit and bruised her enough to make her eyes water. A trickle of blood fell from her lip but she didn't pull away from him.

He lifted her up to straddle him properly as she hungrily groped at the bulge pressing between her thighs. Finally able to release him, she played with the smooth tip of his cock with her thumb as she pulled it out of his pants. Her thumb slid across the precum oozing out and she immediately slid from his lap to the floor. Painfully. Her bare welted ass stung like hell when she moved. Vaas noticed this and wanted to take advantage but before he could she had his manhood literally in the palm of her hand. She stared with admiration at the thickness of it. Stroking 6 inches of it with her warm hands she lapped the tip into her mouth. Her tounge moved over the top to taste his cum and she felt him breath in deep which she mistakingly took as a sign of satisfaction.

"Fucking Americans..." he mumbled

She was about to stop and ask him what was wrong but he was more than willing to show her. he snagged her hair in his fingers and shoved her head down. All 7 inches were forced down her throat. It burned. Barely able to breath through her own spit, she dug her nails into his thighs as a plea. For a couple seconds he held her down as far as she could go and thrust his hips upward. The sound of her gagging made him stiffen. He started slowly fucking her mouth but quickly increased his pace. Her teeth were unavoidably scraping along his cock but he didn't seem to mind. With two handfuls of her hair tangling between his fingers he stood up and pumped relentlessly into her mouth, his thick cock blocking her from breathing. While she gagged repeatedly her throat contorted making the experience all the more pleasurable for him. Tears were streaming down her face. She could tell he was struggling not to cum by the way he bit his lip. All she could do is try to force it from him. As he violently fucked her throat she slid her tongue up and down his shaft, flicking it right underneath the rim of his head. His fingers tightened their grip on her hair.

"Fuck..." he moaned while she swirled his cock with her tongue.

**Please! Fuck! Please stop!**

There was nothing she could do. Even if she went limp he'd probably just get on top of her. A mixture of saliva and cum dipped out of her mouth and covered her neck and breasts. The front of her low-cut dress and bra were almost covered with the slick mixture. She kept playing with him in her mouth which only resulted in him giving her a punishing thrust deeper in. He clearly didn't want it to end yet.

**Stop... Please.**

Soon he slowed down and eventually pulled out. Just as she had hoped, he stopped but only to start something much worse. As he slowly withdrew from her mouth a thin line of cum and spit dangled from his cock and her lips. His incredibly hard erection bounced with its own weight, dripping onto her dress. With amazing ease he pulled her up by one shoulder and spun her around to face the ground. She dropped her hands fast to avoid colliding face first with the splintering wood. After lifting her dress again he pressed the warm tip into her tight ass with malicious force and moments later the head of his cock was inside her. She couldnt help but scream.

"Vvvaas please!"

"What the fuck did you say?" Before she could apologize he dug his ungoomed finger nails into her sides and slowly shoved in the next couple inches knowing this would be far more agonizing than giving it to her hard and fast. Streaks of blood seeped out of the fresh cuts in her sides. Hardly being able to stand the shock or pain she dropped to her elbows and pressed her face on the ground for support. The mere thickness of it was going to destroy her.

**Vaas stop!**

She knew better than to say that this time. What she had endured so far was not as bad as what was soon to come. The next couple inches would be the thickest part of him. From here his cock sloped slightly outwards which would no doubt streach her beyond her limit. Vaas moved with such calculated percision that she knew he wasnt doing this for physical needs. He was taking his time. Her pain was an aphrodisiac to him. With his pants around his knees he was rocking gently back and forth into her while a steady stream of pre cum dripped into her.

"Say 'Thank you, Master'" He whispered from above her. She said nothing. His sweat dripped down on her back as he leaned down to taste her. His tounge trailed her skin from her shoulder blade to the nape of her neck. "Claire!" He demanded in her ear. She could hear the anger seeping from his words. She couldn't respond. The pain was too much. "I didn't want to get rough with you. I usually take good care of my toys..."

His lips touched lightly on her neck and then all at once he became an animal. Right as his teeth cinched her skin he pulled out and rammed himself back into her hard enough to make her howl like a wounded dog. The thickst part of his cock still hadn't pushed past her barrier. He just kept pounding the first 4 inches of himself inside of her over and over again. With every thrust forward his teeth sank deeper and deeper into her already pierced neck. Her blood was on his tounge. Every single movement made her moan but not with ecstacy. He didn't seem to see a difference. The tight ring of her ass gripped his cock firmly and refused to give.

"Mmmaster plea..." She gasped, hoping it would help her situation. She felt him throb inside her in response. With every thrust he began to press a little deeper. This was the thickest part and he was ready to slowly and painfully give it all to her but the creak of the door made him pause for a moment.

Another man stood in the door way.

"What the FUCK do you want?" He said, his voice cracking a bit. He slowed his pace but didnt stop rocking into Claire which was both excruciating and embarrassing for her. Each thrust came with a small squeal but the man in the doorway paid no attention to her.

"Six sky diver on the east beach!" The man said in an accent thicker than Vaas'.


	5. Pearls Before Swine

Vaas stopped mid stroke. Claire tried to pull forward and away from him but he dug his nails into her still looking at the man in the doorway.

"Are you fucking kidding? You're joking, yeah?" he questioned excitedly.

"Yeah, six them!" The pirate said in broken english.

"Give me a minute. Gotta mark my territory, you know?" Without waiting for the man to leave Vaas pulled his cock out to the head, gripped Claires shoulders, and forced himself inside her. He shifted his hands for a better grasp as the thickest part of him was about to go in. She almost blacked out. The room was spinning and she could hardly make a noise as her ass was other man still hadn't left the room and Claire could see he was getting hard. She yelled for help but knew no one would come. Vaas kept pounding into her until he was about to burst. As he let out a low growl he gripped her throat and filled her.

Warmth spread inside her which would have came as a relief had he not had her neck in a vice grip even after he finished. His large load filled her ass and made it much easier for him to slide in and out. After a few more strokes, Vaas pulled out of Claire with a bit of difficulty then put his pants back on without bothering to wipe the cum off. A thick white stream ran down claires legs and pooled at her knees. When he let go of her, She relaxed her body and rested on her elbows again. Without another word he stood up, nudged her to one side with his mud caked boot and half jogged out of the door.

"Tie her up!" he hollered over his shoulder. He sped on without looking back.

The man at the door aproached her. "Stay the fuck away from me!"

He crouched down in front of her with his face looming over hers. She almost threw up at the scent of dried fish and stale alcohol radiating from him. When he began laughing she shuddered. A spray of unswallowed food bits rained down into her hair. Disgusted she spit on his boot.

"You gunna shine my boots, bitch?" Before she could retort he stood up and swept her onto her back with a kick to the stomach. Bile rose and burned her throat but she had nothing to throw up. Suddenly and painfully she realized it had been about a day since she'd eaten. She retched again as the man stradled her hips and pinned her to the floor.

"Vaas s-said to tie me up!" she stammered. The words sounded pathetic coming from her now. "I'll tell him if you hurt me!" He went still.

**Bingo**

"Get off of me! I'll tell him! I swear!" She began squirming beneath him. A thick-skinned rough hand pressed over her mouth. His other hand went to her neck.

"You won say uh fuckin thing, baby..." he tightened his grip on her throat. It might have been the lack of oxygen but she could swear she saw his pupils narrow. "Or I kill you."

He hastily pulled the front of her dress over her head. The cloth was stiff with dried cum and saliva and smelled of sweat. Now that his hands were off her neck she began coughing out her captors name. "Va-aaassss! Vaas! Please! Va-vaas!" Her calls were muffled by her dress. The man on top of her groped at her breasts and barked at her to shut up.

"Vaas ain't ere baby" he snorted "an he not gunna be back too soon." The hand pressed against her chest threatened to crush her while the other slithered between her ' cum was still wet on her thighs but he didn't seem to mind. He slid his middle finger up the slit of her lips just grazing her wet clit. She shuddered in disgust and attempted to ram her knee into his inner thigh. It didn't help. Before she could try again he slipped his filthy finger into her. His chewed fingernail scratched her while he did so.

Claire squeezed her eyes shut. She wanted to throw up again. Delighting in her misery the man atop her slowly twirled his finger inside her. When he removed his finger she was relived for only a moment before he pulled his hand away and shoved three fingers in hard and fast. He didn't stop. His fingers probed her while she screamed for help.

"Va-" a deafening sound interrupted her scream and a heavy weight fell onto her, crushing her. her chest quickly grew warm and something was leaking down her sides. Claires eyes shot open. From where she was laying she could see the top of a mans head but not much else. A few boot steps later she felt the weight being pulled off of her.

**Vaas!**

She cried out of joy for the first time since she woke up here. After sitting up she looked immediately to her left. Her attacker lay there face down with a gaping red wound punched through his skull. A scream escaped her and she crawled away until she hit something. A hand fell on each of her shoulders and bit into her like two hugnry pythons. Her head lazily tilted back and there she was met with two piercing green flames.

"Vaaaa" she breathed. Before she could say anything more her vision clouded over and her head became unbearably heavy.

**Plea... Vaa...**


End file.
